Shuiichi One Half
by The Big Pen
Summary: (COMPLETED!) Kurama accidentally falls into a cursed spring while on one of Koenma's missions... how will he cope? Especially when his female self tells him to chose Hiei? (eventually) KuramaHiei YAOI (sort of)
1. The Cursed Springs

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
Author: Minuiko  
  
Warning: Insults to Kurama's manhood  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
This is my second story. No, I am not a very reader-friendly author *sigh*. Would this story be considered a yaoi? (Kurama won't exactly be a guy anymore . . . ^_^) Sorry to fellow Big Pen users who don't like Hiei/Kurama!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: The Cursed Springs  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Jusenkyo?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Where the hell is that?!"  
  
Koenma shook his head sadly, saying, "Jusenkyo is a place in China. Apparently, the monster who stole my father's ring will be waiting for you there."  
  
I tilted my head and thought to myself. /Why would the monster steal King Enma's psychic ring? Unless . . . there's something about Jusenkyo that we don't know . . ./  
  
Koenma said to us, "I want you to get that ring back at all costs! It can turn humans with no spirit power into zombies!"  
  
Kuwabara yawned, saying, "It's no problem, Koenma. Just tell me one thing: Are there mice there?"  
  
Ignoring him, Yusuke clapped me on the back, saying in a cheerful voice, "Come on, Kurama, we're going to China!"  
  
I looked at him funny. "Why are you so cheerful?"  
  
He whispered, "Keiko invited me to this stupid dance at school. Now I've got a good reason to skip! The big baby finally did some good for once!"  
  
I smiled. Then I looked around. "Where's Hiei? Isn't he coming?"  
  
Kuwabara caught up with us, scoffing, "He's coming alright, he's probably just killing off a few endangered species in the forest."  
  
I smiled. "What does it matter? Hiei can probably get there faster than we can on a plane."  
  
Why-why was I worrying about that little fire demon? Because the worst he can do was kill himself? I have no idea why my mind keeps telling me to tease him at any given chance, but it does. I turned around with a sudden thought.  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
Yusuke grinned. "That's easy. We're walking!"  
  
*~*~*~*~ Jusenkyo Springs (With Hiei) ~*~*~*~*  
  
A woman with long, dark blue hair and a long black cloak was waiting for us at the springs. There were notes following us, written in ink made up of spirit energy; they led us here.  
  
She looked at all of us, smiling triumphantly. "So, you made it after all. I've been waiting for you - especially you, Kurama."  
  
I looked at her, confused. She licked her lips, cackling. "My name . . . is Takimi. I believe that you're here for the ring?"  
  
She jumped onto one of the many poles surrounding the many springs, announcing, "I will fight all of you at once on these poles."  
  
As Yusuke was about to rush in, I stopped him. "No. I sense a strange power coming from the springs. Let me fight alone."  
  
He nodded reluctantly. I heard Hiei say calmly, "Let him go. He can take care of himself."  
  
Jumping onto a pole, I set myself into a defensive stance. Takimi smirked, crying, "Poison needles!"  
  
My hand was at my long, flowing red hair. I pulled out my traditional rose, yelling, "Rose Whip!!!"  
  
My rose whip deflected the needles and sent Takimi's left leg flying (A/N Ew!). She smiled again. "I knew that I couldn't beat you on fair terms." She balanced on her pole with one leg.  
  
She took out King Enma's ring. It flashed in her hand, as she cried, "But with this, I can!"  
  
It glowed, and I felt my body being lifted out of my will. She used the psychic ring to hold me right on top of a nearby spring. She said softly, "The cursed springs of Jusenkyo . . . They turn you into whatever drowned there last . . . I will send you into the spring of the five hundred year old insect!"  
  
As she was about to throw me into the spring, I cried, "Rose Whip Lash!!!"  
  
I sliced off the hand carrying the ring, managed to avoid the insect spring . . .  
  
And landed into another one. Just my luck huh? Takimi teleported away, cursing, while my friends ran over to me looking worried (well, amused would better describe Hiei). Yusuke helped me out of the spring, while Kuwabara said, "You okay, man?"  
  
Hiei smirked, saying, "Not man anymore."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused, as I looked down . . .  
  
YAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! I had a girl's body! A teenaged girl! The breasts weren't exactly small either. Blushing, I tried to cover up, but before I could, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.  
  
Hiei said to me in an amused voice, "It looks like you fell into the spring of the drowned girl."  
  
I threw him a dirty look (A/N ?? Kurama's almost never angy!). He stated the obvious WAY too much. Then, before I could kill him (not literally), Botan arrived on her oar. Yusuke stopped laughing, grinned, and handed Botan the hand with the ring on it. She made a disgusted face, smiled, and said to Yusuke, "Without the hand, please, Yusuke?"  
  
He obliged, took a bow, and said, "Kurama's had a bit of an accident."  
  
She sighed. "Kurama's always getting hurt. It really frightens me and - WAAAH!!!"  
  
She had just taken a look at my body. I turned red again, and explained, "I . . . er, fell into the one of the cursed springs. It turned me into a girl."  
  
She shooed me explanation away, exclaiming, "Look at your hands! As soon as we get back, I'm giving you a manicure!"  
  
I flushed darker. I retorted, "So my hands weren't okay before?"  
  
A pink tinge crept to her cheeks. "It was great for a guy, but you're a girl now! Come on, let's go back to Koenma!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Pretty good for me, I would say! A big sorry to Kurama, I'm sure he wouldn't want to end up like this . . . Yes, he does have a girls' voice . . .  
  
I'll update as soon as I get three reviews! (Yes, that is a threat) 


	2. Shopping

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
Warning: female urges, insults to Kurama's manhood  
  
Second chappie! I only got 2 reviews so far, but I want to keep on writing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Shopping  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Koenma grinned at me. "I see you've had a little incident."  
  
I flushed. Why did they find teasing so fun? He continued, serious, "Well, as you won't continue this case until we find the monster, the first priority right now is to get you some . . . necessary accessories."  
  
"Botan and Keiko will escort you to the mall," he finished, his eyes twinkling.  
  
I stammered, "Accessories . . .?"  
  
Botan grinned, coming in. "He means bras and panties, Kurama! You'll learn!"  
  
I turned redder. Yusuke butted in, laughing. He said cheerfully, "And in the meantime, we'll make Hiei try wearing something other than the same old black outfit."  
  
I protested in that utterly girlish voice I had currently, "Do I have to?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes."  
  
Before I could say any more, Yusuke's girlfriend (they're still rather in denial, but I think of then like that) Keiko came in and dragged me off to the mall. This is going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Mall ~*~*~*~*  
  
YAAH!!! The horror! I've been to the girls section to get stuff for my mother, but not for me! It wasn't nearly as embarrassing. The lady at the bra counter (*choke*) smiled, asking what we would like. Keiko muttered something about going to the bathroom while Botan said cheerfully (*sarcastically* good old Botan. Why is she so bubbly and outgoing?) , "We would like to try on some bras for Kurama. Hi- I mean, her mother was a bit lazy, you see."  
  
I resisted the urge to glare at her. The lady smiled, saying, "Oh, I understand."  
  
She then asked, "Do you know her size?"  
  
I choked, while Botan laughed nervously. "N-no."  
  
The lady said, "This will only take a second . . ."  
  
Yow!!! She had no respect for privacy, damn it!!! You know what she did? She cupped her hands around my breasts and measured the size!!!! Did all girls have to suffer this? She then clicked her tongue in a reproving manner, went into a crowd of clothes, and came back with a handful of bras to try on.  
  
Botan grabbed them and pushed me into the changing room. She said in a severe manner, "Now, try them on. We're not leaving until you do."  
  
I sighed, my face still red as hell. This was gonna take a while . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ Some other part of the Mall ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"I REFUSE!!! I will not try on some stupid human clothes!!!" Aargh!!! The detective and the idiot (A/N Guess who they are . . .?) were beginning to tie me to the chair. How like a human. If I didn't respect Yusuke so much, I would have roasted him with my Dragon already.  
  
He took out a black, sleeveless shirt. He said to me, grinning, "You'd better behave, Hiei, or else I'll make you wear pink."  
  
I gulped. Oh well. I liked black anyways. I tried it on. What sort of texture was this . . . It felt like demon hide. It was probably a form of clothing humans called "leather".  
  
Kuwabara then handed me a dozen belts, and said, "Pick three of them. You have to wear all of them at once."  
  
I gulped again. To touch clothing tainted by the oil of the stupid human's hand . . . I shivered. This was torture. The only reason I came was because the two morons told me I was going to the zoo to kill the animals. Turns out they lied. I'm gonna kill them when I'm through with this.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's portion of the Mall ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV (obviously)  
  
I had to keep a bra on. After we paid for them, Keiko rejoined us, talking about "a long line in the bathroom." Botan walked us to another portion of the mall, where they sold clothing.  
  
After buying me a couple of girls' clothing, we bumped into Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Hiei . . .  
  
He looked absurdly, magnificently cool. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather top, surrounded by three plain but perfect belts. His hair was as plain as before, and his dragon tattoo was plain without his bandages. He didn't look too different from his normal self, but I thought he was hot.  
  
NOO!! I thought he was HOT?!! I muttered to myself, "Girls' hormones, girls' hormones . . ." He suddenly looked at me straight in the eye, his Jagan wide open. I sweat-dropped.  
  
While he started smirking, I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You'd better keep your eye closed, people are starting to stare."  
  
He closed his Jagan, but his smirk grew. "Probably because they think that I'm HOT."  
  
I turned red again. Damn Hiei and his telepathy! I narrowed my eyes, telling him, "You'd better not hold this against me, it's this girls' body."  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets. His cocky grin remained. He said coolly, "I might, fox."  
  
Ignoring him, I turned to the others. "So. Where to next?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nothing on Kurama, of course. The girl Kurama likes Hiei, the guy Kurama's not gay (sweat-drop).  
  
Dedicated to Jenny Lee, as an apology for making this a yaoi fic.  
  
Review!!! 


	3. Back to School

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
Warnings: Perverted-ness, Kuwabara bashing . . .  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I loved them!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Back to School  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"What?!! No cure?!" I was screaming at the wide eyed pacifier baby (extreme shock led me to using Yusuke's favorite nickname). I was shaking all over. I didn't want to stay in this girls' body forever!  
  
He looked half amused, half uncomfortable. Yusuke butted in, "Hey Koenma, how will Kurama get to school?"  
  
Kuwabara added, "And who'll tell his mom?"  
  
I covered my face with my newly manicured hands (courtesy of Botan) and let out an exasperated sigh. I said, "I'll enroll as a new, foreign student. My mother doesn't need to know about this incident. Not yet anyways."  
  
It was pretty bad, as the school was flooded with fan-girls I didn't even know. I chuckled. They'll probably be in tears when they find out Shuiichi Minamino is absent. I frowned. And they'll pound me for being such a pretty-girl, a smart aleck, a know-it-all . . .  
  
Koenma cleared his throat and decided, "What Kurama said. But the students may give you trouble, Kurama. I think . . . we should have Hiei escort you. We can't ruin your reputation because of a few catfights, can we?" He smirked.  
  
I glowered at him. Hiei's eyebrows twitched briefly, then he nodded. As he was leaving the room, his shoulder touched mine, and he said telepathically, /Don't try anything, Kurama/  
  
I returned, /I won't/  
  
His cocky grin returned as he left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's High School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
As I walked into my old classroom dressed in the girls' uniform, I felt my face turn red. I told myself, /Don't worry, they don't know you're Shuiichi, no need to panic . . ./  
  
The teacher cleared his voice, announcing, "This is our newest student, Kurama Minamino."  
  
Hiei, who was on the roof, said telepathically, /Go for it, fox/ I could practically see his annoying smirk as I walked to my old seat.  
  
Then a few girls from my fanclub (oh shit) said in their snotty voices (don't get me wrong, most of the girls are rather sweet. It just happens so that the leaders are brats), "Excuse me, that's Shuiichi's seat. It's reserved."  
  
I sighed, but due to my instincts, didn't move. I said to them, "I'm Shuiichi's cousin. He won't be in school today."  
  
Some of them gasped, some snorted, and the leader said in that obnoxious voice, "Fine. Sit there. We haven't seen the end of this."  
  
*~*~*~*~ End of School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
They kept there word. The leader pounded her fists together, saying, "I said, we haven't seen the end of this."  
  
I sighed again, but with exasperation. Why is it that these girls would go to such extreme measures for me, Shuiichi? My hand was at my hair, by instinct, but then Hiei thought to me, /Leave these humans to me/  
  
I blinked. I could barely make out a swift (and I mean SWIFT) black shadow running towards the girls at neck-break speed. Somehow, I managed to stop him before he did some severe damage (Count a few broken bines and bleeding body parts very un-severe for Hiei's standards).  
  
We left them in silence. In a while, I said to Hiei, "You know, you were a bit rash there. What were you thinking? You could've really-"  
  
He fixed his glowing crimson eyes on me. "Really injured them? I was planning to. Who are you, my mother?"  
  
I muttered to myself, "Do you even have one?"  
  
He stopped walking. He smirked. "You're sounding a bit feminine, Kurama. Is it those girl hormones again?"  
  
I flushed. "No, I'm just worried about you." Then I gasped. I really said that aloud?! He was my friend for gods' sakes. I-AM-A-FREAKING-GUY!!! Whoa . . . I never use "freaking," not even in my thoughts. Hiei was right. I did sound a bit feminine.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Let's drop this subject. I'm going to meet my mother. Can you wait outside?"  
  
He looked at my, all annoyance gone. "Yes. How are you going to explain?"  
  
Uh-oh. I gulped. Looking down at my girls' body, I said with the trace of a whimper, "With the truth?"  
  
He snorted. "Always the do-gooder. I'll be outside your apartment window."  
  
With a flash, he was gone. I sat for a while, thinking. Damn, this crush was getting bigger. "I do not like Hiei!!! I'm a guy!" (This went on for a while.)  
  
I cut down a tree with my rose whip. Breathing hard, I looked at the time. Gulping, I muttered, "Time to meet Mother . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's Apartment ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I waited outside of Kurama's apartment, like I said I would. Well, on the roof was more exact. Why did he have to be so damned pretty? She, actually. I can't quite get over his turning into a girl.  
  
In a while, his human mother, Shiori, came knocking at his door. He - she was at the door, courteous as usual (If it were me I would have blasted the stupid human to pieces). Kurama was stammering in that beautiful voice of his/hers, "M-mother, I can explain. IsvisitinJusenkysprings,fellinone,andturned into a girl."  
  
I nearly laughed out loud at his senseless blunder. His mother looked at him blankly, before admonishing, "You fell in the Jusenkyo Springs, huh? And turned into a girl? You should've been more careful."  
  
After she went in, I fell off the roof in shock. How in the world did she understand his incomprehensible speech? Must be hereditary. Getting up, I rubbed my head. "I think I'll wait here until my headache cools off . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's Apartment, after the departure of Shiori ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Kurama (still in girl form) finally arrived out of apartment, looking shocked and dazed. I asked him coolly, "How did she take it?"  
  
He looked at me with the same dazed look. He replied slowly, "The truth is, she fell into a spring too."  
  
I collapsed to the ground. He kneeled by my side, making it a waste of energy to get up. Staring at me with those brilliant emerald eyes, he continued, "She told me of a temporary cure. Hot water. It will turn me into a male. Cold water will reverse the effect. Which means . . ."  
  
I guessed, "You're dead?"  
  
He gave me a playful glare. "No, you moron. I'm a half-guy half- girl!!!"  
  
I nearly fainted. He pulled me up. Wincing slightly at the touch of his (A/N I don't want to use "her") hand, I accepted his help. He went back into his apartment, saying, "I think I'm going to take a shower."  
  
I stared after him, outside. In a few minutes, I heard a clearly male voice saying something that sounded suspiciously like, "Finally! I got my manhood back!"  
  
I fell to the ground for a third time. How embarrassing it must be to be human . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^ I think that's good for now. Dedicated to Jenny, again, in the hopes that she will read more . . .  
  
Review! 


	4. Male Kurama Back in School

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
I'm not doing warnings anymore, they give away a lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: Male Kurama Back in School  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
It really feels good to be a guy again: no mess with bras and panties! So far, I've just been relaxing since my mother's last visit. But I find it really funny that she fell into the spring of a fox: I'm never looking at one again before making sure my mother is human.  
  
I've asked her how she coped with cold and hot water. She told me that instead of drinking cold water, she had to make do with hot. Sounds like torture to me.  
  
Hiei walked into my bedroom window. He smirked. He asked innocently, "How does it feel to get your manhood back?"  
  
Flushing, I said, "Why don't I just push you into one of those springs?! You'll see how embarrassing it is."  
  
His smirk widened. "No thanks. But I can't resist seeing you embarrassed."  
  
I had just finished all of my homework. Dimming the lights, I told Hiei, "If you'll excuse me, I have school tomorrow."  
  
His expression turned serious. "Can I sleep in your room today?"  
  
I gaped at him. He looked like he was about to blush, but stiffened. "Please?"  
  
The world is coming to an end! Hiei said, 'please'! I grumbled, "Alright. Why?"  
  
He blushed. "I'm afraid of the cold."  
  
I gaped again. Since when did Hiei tell me the truth without hesitation? I smiled. Hiei was afraid of the cold? That's a nice blackmail product.  
  
Then I warned him, "Don't try anything."  
  
He gave me an adorably innocent face. "Of course not, Kurama!"  
  
I went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Morning ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Hiei! Where are my books?!" Kurama practically screeched in my ear.  
  
Grumbling, I said, "I don't wanna get up, make Kuwabara find them . . ."  
  
Kurama slapped me awake. Honestly, he acts more and more feminine every day!  
  
I found the books under his bed. Grumbling, I told him, "Remember how I said that you were getting girlier? Well, nothing has happened to change my mind."  
  
He slapped my arm playfully. I stuck out my tongue at him, saying, "See?"  
  
He smiled. "Honestly. Hiei, I don't know what to do with you."  
  
He left for school before I could retort back. Before I could stop myself, I was thinking, /I know a few things you could do with me/  
  
Damn! He was a guy for crying out loud! Well. Not exactly a guy anymore. My mind sent me very disturbing pictures of boy and girl Kurama, naked, and . . . you get the point.  
  
I moaned, "Damn Yusuke for showing me those porn magazines!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I walked the halls in my usual graceful stride. Going to my class, I sensed three humans. Who must be part of my fanclub. Sighing, I greeted them.  
  
They squealed like pigs when I said, "Hi." So unlike Hiei. What?! I'm so happy I didn't say that aloud. I'm literally a guy now! It looks like my girls' hormones haven't gone away.  
  
The leader, with large red acne and short, curly orange hair (think Kuwabara) said, "Oh, Shuiichi, we're sooo glad that you're back in school!"  
  
I stared at them, wide-eyed. (Hey, I didn't ask for this fan club) The second-in-command, a very stylish girl with long black hair and a nose too large for her face, said, "This slut was trying to steal your seat. She claims to be your cousin, but of course she was lying. Her name was Kurama."  
  
I was shocked. Since when was I a slut? I didn't wear loose or tight clothing, I did all my schoolwork, never said bad words, and DID NOT LIKE MEN!!! My thoughts suddenly reverted to Hiei, how hot he looked and how coolly he talked . . .  
  
Darn. Cross out the "did not like men." Well, I'm not exactly 'queer'; I know I didn't feel this way until I fell into the springs and got a compatible organ . . . Yusuke is really rubbing off on me . . .  
  
I realized that I looked close to a goldfish with my eyes wide open like that. I regained my cool, asking them, "Kurama Minamino?"  
  
They nodded. I was about to scream, but instead, regained a cool voice, saying, "She is my cousin."  
  
They looked dazed. The last girl, who looked pretty cute, said, "We're sorry Shuiichi. We didn't know."  
  
They walked away, sobbing. Yeah, you bet you're sorry! Geez, "Kurama" even had my last name! How stupid can a girl get? I walked to class, thinking, /Since when did I think such perverse thoughts?/  
  
*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was waiting outside the entrance. Finally, FINALLY Kurama came out. His hands were on his face. He said to me, "We have a school talent show next week."  
  
I repeated, "Talent show?"  
  
He nodded. "Only students may enter. You need a partner; you can pick anyone, but . . . I can't pick anyone who'll go with me that I have an idea for, except maybe . . ." He shook his head as though it'll never happen. "As president of the class," I rolled my eyes. "I'm expected to compete."  
  
I thought about it. I closed my eyes. Silently, I apologized to my demon pride as I replied, "I can compete with you."  
  
His eyes were wide open. I was startled to find tears in his gorgeous green eyes. He hugged me. I was really shocked now. I choked out, "Kurama . . . can't . . . breathe . . ."  
  
He let me go, still crying. I thought, /His girl side must be kicking up right now/  
  
I asked him, confused, "Why are you crying?"  
  
He laughed. "I'm crying because I'm happy."  
  
I turned away, because I was about to roll my eyes. I'll never understand these humans . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I like to end with Hiei thinking about how weird humans are ^_^  
  
I'm putting up a song for the talent show that's actually sung by the real actors of Hiei and Kurama (Japanese) It's called "Wild Wind," and personally, I think that it's the coolest ever.  
  
Review! 


	5. Self Defense

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
No, the talent show is later . . . By the way, what happened to the ring- stealing demon?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: Self-Defense  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
The alarm clock rang. It was morning. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to get up but fell back onto the pillow. I mumbled, "A few more minutes . . ."  
  
Hiei came into the room.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Yaah! I got up. Uh oh. My body was that of a girl . . . again. I got out of bed, dripping in ice-cold water. I glared at Hiei, who was snickering wickedly. "What was that for?"  
  
He put on an innocent face. "To get you up."  
  
I sighed. Maybe I should lock the door next time so that he doesn't sneak in. I asked him, "Can you go get hot water while I change?" Then the radio turned on. "Because of the last black-out, we won't have any electricity or hot water until noon. Please conserve water."  
  
How coincidental! I changed after I kicked Hiei out of my room. Grabbing my bags, I went to school as a girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Hallway ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I'm actually glad that I'm a girl today: we had to run 100 laps, and yes, cold water is a relief. I was in the hallway to get my books. I was about to close my locker when . . .  
  
Some guy groped my you-know-what! I was about to punch him, but decided that wasn't the "girl" thing to do.  
  
I just closed my books and ran to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I was still pretty shocked about the "incident" in the hallway as I rushed out of the school(the school that contained girls wailing about Shuiichi's absence). Hiei looked at me sternly. "What happened, Kurama?"  
  
I gulped. "Er . . . some guy . . . groped me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Huh? Hiei's spirit energy was going up. Bad news. Suddenly his eye opened and his bandages fell. Shoot. I dragged him away before he attracted a crowd.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Koenma's Palace ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I don't understand why Hiei reacted that way. He looked down guiltily, and I didn't have the heart to scold him. Walking up to Koenma (or down) I asked him, "Have you seen Botan around?"  
  
He smiled at me, as if sharing a secret. "You mean the groping business?"  
  
I blushed. "Yes."  
  
He told me, "She's on the hall to the right."  
  
I walked to the hall. Botan was chatting animatedly with Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru. I asked them, "Do you know what to do when a guy gropes you?"  
  
Botan said, "You could try beating him up."  
  
I covered my face with my hands. "That's what Hiei tried to do."  
  
She giggled. "Ooh, he probably likes you."  
  
Don't turn red, don't turn red . . . Darn, I just HAD to blush. I admonished, "Botan! That's not funny! You have any other way?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. You could slap him."  
  
I groaned, "I don't think that's going to work. Rather, it encourages them."  
  
As if on cue, Yusuke came in, looking at Keiko's underwear. He smiled, saying, "Nice color today, Keiko." Keiko turned red, slapping him in the face. He smiled and did it again.  
  
I told them, "See?"  
  
Shizuru said casually, "If they grope you, you should kick them where it hurts."  
  
I stared at her. "You mean below the belt?"  
  
She looked at me as though I were strange. "Of course I mean there!"  
  
I winced. "That's low."  
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
I left Koenma's place very harassed.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's Apartment ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was still thinking about Kurama's school day. NO ONE should touch Kurama. He doesn't deserve that.  
  
I looked over at him(I know it's confusing, but he's still a girl right now). "So. What did the ever-happy Spirit World Grim Reaper tell you?"  
  
He smiled. "Nice nickname, Hiei. Well. Botan told me to slap the guy while Shizuru told me to kick them in the family jewels."  
  
I winced. "That would hurt."  
  
He said, "Yes. I know."  
  
He turned back to the paper he was writing on. He paused every few minutes to think. I asked him, "What are you doing?"  
  
He smiled. "It's for the talent show. I think . . . we should do a song."  
  
I stared at him. He was crazy! I've never sung out loud before. How would we write one? He chuckled. "I know what you're thinking, Hiei. I think . . . that Yukina will make the music."  
  
My jaw dropped. "Yukina?!"  
  
He laughed. "It turns out that she's very adept at composing. I think that you'll also have some musical talent, seeing as you're twins."  
  
"By the way, speaking of Yukina, when will you tell her the truth?"  
  
I scoffed. "None of your business, fox."  
  
He looked at me, amused. "You know that something can happen to her, right?"  
  
I pouted unhappily. "Yes."  
  
He laughed again. Since when was Kurama so cheerful?! He said, giggling, "You're cute when you pout."  
  
I gasped while he turned back to the paper. I could sense his embarrassment. I glared at him, wanting to make him think that I was insulted, though I wasn't. Actually, his comment made my heart soar high above the earth.  
  
I told him, my voice slightly giddy, "I think the song should be about how we fight to achieve our dreams no matter what tries to stop us."  
  
He stared at me. "Hiei . . . that's brilliant!"  
  
I smiled smugly. "I know."  
  
He laughed, crossed out what he was writing, and began another section. So I was of some use after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I like Shizuru's part in this ^_^  
  
I'm making it slightly more fluffy in the future. Review! 


	6. Practicing for the Talent Show

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
No, I don't remember where I got "Wind Wind," all I know is that it wasn't very legal downloading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: Practicing for the Talent Show  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I got up early, while Hiei was still sleeping. It was Saturday. I walked to Genkai's Temple to see how Yukina was doing with the song.  
  
I wasn't surprised to see Kuwabara sitting with her. He's there every single day. I smiled, recalling a time when a certain fire demon almost let his secret slip.  
  
Flashback:  
  
/ Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hand. "Oh, my Yukina, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hiei was in the back of the room, scoffing, while everyone else was watching intently.  
  
Yukina looked wide-eyed, looking at him innocently. "Kazuma . . ." Kuwabara looked giddy and anxious.  
  
She said slowly, "Kazuma . . . what's a girlfriend?"  
  
(everyone) *anime fall*  
  
He said, "A girlfriend is a friend you're really really close to, that you can tell you're secrets to, that you like."  
  
She smiled sweetly. Innocent Yukina. "I like you too, Kazuma."  
  
Kuwabara put his fists in the air, saying, "Score!"  
  
Hiei was glaring at him. "I'll let her, you big buffoon, but if you lay a dirty hand on my-"  
  
Kuwabara looked baffled as everyone else was about to laugh (with the exception of Yukina). "On your what?"  
  
Hiei looked embarrassed. "Er, my friend's you-know-what, you'll have me to deal with./  
  
I sat out the door, beaming at the memory, and saying to myself, "Kuwabara so conveniently left out the part of a boy being able to kiss his girlfriend." Kuwabara came out. "Hey man, are you going to come in or just stand out there dreaming?"  
  
I smiled. "I'm coming."  
  
He led us to the room, where Yukina was playing the guitar and singing. My eyes widened. Since when was she so talented? I handed her the song lyrics.  
  
She stared at it for a while, then smiled, saying happily, "The lyrics actually fit the music! I'll have it ready for you by tomorrow!"  
  
I smiled back. I said goodbye to them, walking to Yusuke's house. I wanted a *few* witnesses to rate Hiei's singing.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Next day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
It was morning. I was dragging a whining Hiei to Genkai's Temple. He screeched, "Why do I have to sing in front of the idiot and the detective? I thought we would be doing this in private when I volunteered!"  
  
I said sternly, "We need eyewitnesses and raters to hear you. Not to mention people to play the music. I heard that Kuwabara's good at the drums."  
  
He mumbled, "It's still not . . . fair . . ."  
  
I could tell he needed a bit of cheering up. "Listen, Hiei. If you do this for me, as soon as the Talent Show's over, I'll buy you some ice cream."  
  
He stared at me. I smiled. It was impossible for him to resist. He was addicted to the stuff. He pouted cutely. "Are you bribing me?"  
  
I laughed. "Of course."  
  
He stuttered, "I - I - . . . oh alright."  
  
I smirked. In a while, we arrived at Genkai's Temple. Everyone was waiting for us, Yusuke on the guitar, Kuwabara on the drums, Yukina at the side with the lyrics. Shizuru, Botan, Koenma (apparently dragged by Botan), Genkai, and Keiko were at the sidelines with scoring sheets.  
  
Yukina smiled sweetly at Hiei. She teased, "How did you convince him to come, Kurama? With ice cream again?"  
  
Hiei nearly fainted. I grinned. "Of course."  
  
Yukina turned serious. She gave us the modified lyrics, making Yusuke and Kuwabara play the song while she point out what we were going to sing, and when. It had a nice beat, a cool melody, and was perfect for the talent show. She handed us the lyrics, barking out orders (A/N O_O).  
  
Hiei began singing (A/N Go Hiei!) loudly. Everyone gave a big "O" of astonishment. He was good, really good. I chuckled to myself. Looks like Hiei was a good choice after all. He stopped, glared at me, and I began my part.  
  
We got rated a bunch of eights and nines. I complained, "Yusuke was a bit quiet with the guitar. I think we should do it again."  
  
Hiei muttered something that sounded like, "Perfectionist . . ."  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Sure!  
  
We played it again. It was even better than last time. I smiled. "Great job, everyone. You really filled in the right places, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke grinned, joking, "I know what else is filled in the right places." He winked at Keiko, checking out her curves, while she turned red, slapping him hard in the head.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Hiei said telepathically to me, /I think I'll need something more than ice cream to get me to sing in front of all those undeserving humans/  
  
I stared at him. He was smirking. I asked, /What?/  
  
He continued, /I want something . . . from you/  
  
I stared at him more. What could he possibly want? His smirk grew wider. /Don't be so naïve, Kurama. You want it more than I do. It's more like a small favor/  
  
I thought a moment. He probably already knew that I liked him . . . /Just tell me, Hiei. You can search my brain better than I can/  
  
He gave a snort. /A kiss/  
  
I gasped. Staring at him, I decided, /If you behave, then maybe I will/  
  
He smiled, a genuine smile (A/N Gasp! He never smiles unless it's after a kill!). He muttered aloud, "I'll hold you to your word."  
  
I gulped. It's going to be harder than it looks. I probably can't even muster up the courage to look at him after the talent show. Sighing, I said back to Hiei, "I know you will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shock! Well, at least they're not in denial! ^_^ Sorry if it wasn't funny enough. Gomen nasai to Jenny, who absolutely hates yaoi *sigh*  
  
I'm putting in the actual lyrics of Wild Wind in the talent show.  
  
P.S. I can't update too much, school's starting Monday . . . Oh well.  
  
Review! 


	7. Talent Show

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
*Sob* School started. That really sucks.  
  
Yes, this chappie has Wind Wind in it! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven: Talent Show  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
It's been three days since we last played and practiced the song. I realized that I was nervous about the talent show. Hiei could lose his temper and blast a few humans into oblivion. I smiled. Not that I would mind if he picked off a few people from my fan club.  
  
Putting on a T-shirt over my long-sleeved shirt, I grabbed the recording of our song (made by Yukina @_@ that girl is amazing) and called out to Hiei, "Are you done?"  
  
He came down with his usual black clothes, only without the cloak. It was so plain, but I wouldn't have him wear anything else. I said to him, "You didn't change. What were you doing for thirty minutes?"  
  
He smirked. "Making sure my sword was sharp enough to kill all who cross my path."  
  
I sighed. "You're hopeless, Hiei."  
  
He retorted, "Not as hopeless as you will be after the talent show. I'll behave myself, don't worry."  
  
How did he know me that well? I gave an involuntary shudder. He grinned. "I'll look forward to seeing you embarrassed."  
  
I gave no answer. "Come on, Hiei, we're going."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's High School (7:00) ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I looked in wonder as people performed on the small human stage. No, not at the performers! At how so many humans were willing to make total idiots of themselves for the entertainment of others.  
  
Kurama tapped me on the shoulder, whispering, "It's called acting, Hiei."  
  
I scoffed, pretending that I knew even though I didn't. The fools who strongly reminded me of Kuwabara stopped dancing and did this ridiculous human gesture that Kurama called "Bowing."  
  
The announcer who talked like the fox demon Koto said, "Now, for our grand finale, we have an original piece by Shuiichi Minamino and Hiei!"  
  
I got on stage. I looked menacingly at the human fools as a I caught a few girls whispering, "Hiei is hot!" and others hooting at Kurama. The music began.  
  
At the exact beat Yukina told me to sing at, I began, "kaze ga hashiru, ore wo yobu mugon no HARIKE-N. are wa SAIN, kessen no aizu darou . . ."  
  
Kurama beamed at me. I felt my face grow hot as a bunch of humans hooted and whistled. He looked into the crowd, with more confidence than normal, and sang softly, "sou. . . kono inochi yori, aa. . . omoi yume wo. kanaeru tame no hi ga kita . . . saa . . ."  
  
I stared at Kurama. He never sang this good before. He grinned at me as girls screamed. Thinking to me, he said, /Good job, Hiei. There'll be a Hiei fan club started soon/  
  
I thought back in as much of a retort as possible, /Shut it/  
  
The music continued. Catching his eye, we sang together, "kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream, dare ni mo jama sasenai. unmei nado jibun de, kimete yaru. kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream, kako no itami tachikitte. kono te de ima mirai mo, kimete yaru . . . Getta chance!  
  
The screaming was getting louder, for Kurama. I glanced over and nearly fell down. His eyes were closed, a hot, arrogant little smile playing at his lips. He was swinging his hips, arms, and feet, and not in the stupid way most humans did it. I nearly groaned. How was I supposed to "behave" when he was practically begging me to kill him?  
  
I sighed, thinking to him, /Show-off/  
  
He opened his eyes, his smile getting wider. /Thank you, Hiei/  
  
He continued dancing. The human girls were now becoming really teary eyed and obsessed. I continued, trying really hard to ignore Kurama, "kizudarake no, yume ga ore wo karitate'ta. hieta mune ni, nokoru hi wo aoru you ni. . ."  
  
Kurama was now crazy, dancing while singing. I wondered how he did it so easily. His movements became wilder, but still maintained the graceful Kurama-ness. His voice was as soft as ever. "sou. . . atsui omoi ga, aa. . . mune wo tatakumaru. de kienai arashi no. . . you ni."  
  
I thought to him, /Why are you so talented in everything?/  
  
He thought back smugly, /I'm perfect/ Was he kidding or not? He did seem perfect in everything . . . his attitude, his power, his calm, his stupid schoolwork, his singing, his looks . . . I stole a glance at his thin but not fragile body, his gorgeous emerald green, and the perfect, silky red hair. /Don't even go there, Hiei/ I scolded myself. We continued, "yasei no mama de ima Fighting to dream, zetsubou nado houmutte. kemono michi wo hageshiku, hitabashiru. kaze ni natte ima Shooting to dream, hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa. oretachi kono kokoro wa, damasenai . . .It's truth!  
  
We had a lot of time before the last verse. I blushed when I caught Kurama looking at me. I looked around at the crowd. It was getting late. I smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Changed to Kurama's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked at Hiei. He was smiling. It didn't look fake or evil, just . . . Hiei. His scarlet eyes were shining, wide open. He looked really cute, like a little kid. I realized that I didn't mind the curse, or thinking about Hiei, too much. Not at all.  
  
I resumed dancing, knowing that it would upset Hiei. The last verse of the song . . . I took a deep breath, and sang with him, "kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream,dare ni mo, jama sasenai. unmei nado jibun de, kimete yaru. kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream, kako no itami tachikitte. kono te de ima mirai mo, kimete yaru . . .Getta chance!"  
  
I sighed. It was officially over. A bunch of guys congratulated me. The floor was littered with at least ten girls who were out cold. I smiled faintly. Hiei came over to me, his original cocky grin restored. I groaned, saying, "You sure know how to bargain, Hiei."  
  
He replied, "I know."  
  
I walked closer and closer to him, my face flushed, my heart racing . . . I placed my mouth over his gently. He kissed me back, a little violently. Suddenly I forgot everything, just being with Hiei, being with him . . .  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Dripping in cold water, I was brought back to reality. Hiei whispered, grinning, "You know what? You're better than ice cream."  
  
I shook my long hair back. He ran, thinking to me before leaving, /That was for tempting me while dancing, Kurama. I needed some revenge. Don't take it the wrong way/ And with a smirk, he added, /Good luck, fox/  
  
I grimaced. Uh oh. I was a girl again. I turned to run, hoping no one saw me. I wasn't afraid of what people thought of me and Hiei, I cared of what they thought about Shuiichi turning into "Kurama."  
  
Running home, I thought, with a touch of fondness and anger for the Forbidden Child, /Hiei, you're in for it/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Done! Yay, their first kiss . . . The story's straying from Ranma-perverted- comedy to plain fluffy/framing romance . . . you don't mind, do you?  
  
Gomen nasai to Jenny AND Jineka (*grumble*) for making Kurama kiss Hiei as a guy . . .  
  
Review!!! 


	8. An Evening to Remember

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
This continued from the last chapter ^_^ I love the reviews (except for jenny's ¬_¬ ^_^'''jk)  
  
Ch. I told you it was getting more serious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eight: An Evening to Remember  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I was in the house. Hiei was sitting on the couch casually. He grinned up at me. "So you made it?"  
  
I had to laugh at him. He stuck his tongue out at me (A/N Kawaii!), eventually saying, "Where'd you learn how to dance like that?"  
  
I answered, "I made it up."  
  
His eyes sort of resembled a goldfish's(O.O), only way cuter. I sat down next to him. I teased, "Hiei, where'd you learn how to kiss?"  
  
He stared at me, in shock, then narrowed his eyes. "Hn. It's none of your business. I sensed two human emotions while you kissed me. One was nervous, the other was excited. Tell me. How do you really feel about me?"  
  
I stared at him. It was my turn to look like a goldfish. I replied slowly, "Well . . . I don't really know. I think that I really . . . like you."  
  
He snorted. He muttered in a strange, un-Hiei-ish voice, "You're falling in love, fox. Admit it."  
  
I shot back at him, "You are too! Did that remark of me being better than ice cream mean nothing?"  
  
He blushed, and started cracking up. I smiled. I felt proud at being the only one who'd ever made Hiei laugh without trying. I told him, "Say, about your ice cream . . ."  
  
A slow smile spread on his face. I grabbed his hand unintentionally (A/N Yeah, right!) and walked with him to the little tea shop that served everything. I smiled. Hiei really did like me after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Tea Shop ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Aargh! Did I really have some human feelings? Can I really feel . . . love? I sighed happily as we entered the tea shop. I felt insulted that I could actually like human food, but it didn't matter anymore.  
  
He ordered us something I can't describe. The waitress was a slutty woman with curly (I could smell the unnaturalness) blonde hair, blue eyes, and a load of makeup. I see the irony to Botan here . . . (A/N Really sorry, Botan, I really like you and all, but it seemed to fit in as you gave Kurama a manicure and all . . .) She shifted her abnormally large breasts, writing on her notepad.  
  
When she came back, she gave a model-like smile, revealing dazzling white teeth. I snorted in disgust. She resembled those weirdos in Yusuke's book (he calls them side-dishes or models). Giving me my order, she turned to Kurama, giving him a note along with his order.  
  
I felt a rush of fury. How dare she write something to my fox?! I stopped myself. SINCE WHEN WAS HE MY FOX?!! I shook my head. I thought, /I'm paranoid/  
  
Kurama read the note, his eyebrows rising. I took a peek at it. It was one of those human devices called phone numbers! Kurama smiled at me, saying, "Hiei, would you?"  
  
He placed it on the table. I smirked, sighing with relief. He wasn't interested. I burned it with less than 1/10000000 of my energy. I answered his question (the one about ice cream) as the waitress came again, "Yes, I meant it when I said you were better than ice cream . . ."  
  
Sliding my hand to his waist, I kissed him again. He reacted eagerly, while the ice cream lay forgotten. As we parted, I jerked my head to the shocked waitress, grinning and saying in a soft snarl, "Mine."  
  
*~*~*~*~A minute later~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I smiled at Hiei as an infuriated waitress snatched up her burnt phone number and stalked off. I widened my eyes a bit when he said in a deadly voice, "Mine," but he was Hiei after all. He was possessive.  
  
I recalled a moment when he got a jewel as a present, and wouldn't show it to any body. Yep. He was possessive alright. He said to me, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
I laughed. "You're possessive."  
  
He grinned. "I know."  
  
We started kissing again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REALLY REALLY FLUFFY! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai to Jenny and Jineka AGAIN . . . (nearly killed me at school . . .)  
  
I know it was short, I didn't have time . . . 


	9. Takimi's Revenge

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
Nice reviews, I'm expecting some flamers from Jenny for the last chapter. . .  
  
*Sniff*, Kurama's getting framed in here . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine: Takimi's Revenge  
  
General POV  
  
Kurama and Hiei were walking home (namely, Kurama's apartment). The woman who was hiding in the trees cackled. "It's about time, Kurama, after what you did to my poor fiancé . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ The Next Evening: 6:55 ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Kurama came home, saying gleefully, "I survived another day with the curse!"  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I just shrugged it off with my usual, "Hn."  
  
He said in a lower voice, "I have to do something. Don't expect me back until eight." (A/N Bad choice of words, Kurama . . .)  
  
I smiled grimly, replying, "Alright."  
  
He left. I stood a while, before deciding, "I'm following him."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Twenty minutes later ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I searched for his smell. To my puzzlement, there were two trails, one leading to Shiori's home, and another to the woods. I chose to follow the latter . . .  
  
Soon I came upon a voice. "Oh, you are so much better than Hiei, I was just using him, I don't really love him . . ."  
  
My heart pounded. It was Kurama's voice. I peered at them secretly. He was making out was a male human with short brown hair in girl form. I gasped and ran. I knew of some shape-shifting monsters, but no one besides people on Koenma's side knew about Kurama's girl form. It had to be him.  
  
I suppressed my tears and ran to Kurama's apartment, waiting for him to get home so I could confront him. So this was what he had been doing . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's apartment: 8:00 ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I came home exhausted, having played messenger boy for my mother, who had an accident and was hospitalized, and my stepfather, who was at her home. My stepbrother, Shuiichi (A/N Something I'll never get . . .), was begging me to stay, but I couldn't break my word to Hiei.  
  
As I came in, Hiei sneered at me. I looked at him, bewildered. He said in a choking whisper, "So that's what it's all about, huh?"  
  
I stared at him, even more puzzled. "What are you talking about?" (A/N really bad choice of words, Kurama *shakes head*)  
  
Hiei sniffed. "You pretend that you really like me, and then run off with some pimp in the woods. Stop lying to me already!"  
  
I stared at him. I said carefully, "Hiei? What exactly did you see?"  
  
He snickered painfully. Talking in a slightly hysterical voice, he said, "You and some other guy were . . . were . . ."  
  
I understood now. It had to be a shape-shifting monster. I questioned him, "Was 'I' a girl or guy?"  
  
He said, "You're a really good actor, Kurama . . . I know that you know. Girl, of course."  
  
He turned to leave, whispering, "I don't want anything to do with you. You broke my heart. I'm not returning it."  
  
I stared at him, now baffled. He . . . was in love with me? I jumped up, crying, "Hiei! Wait . . .!"  
  
He vanished. I put my hands on my face, and then heard something clatter to the floor. I looked down and gasped. Hiei's tear-gem.  
  
Hiei was . . . crying? He must've been crushed really bad. Hiei's (and Yukina's) tears dissolve into pearl-like jewels; they're worth millions of dollars, and it takes a lot for a Koorime to cry.  
  
I sat down, stunned, saying with a clenched fist, "I'm not letting you go that fast, Hiei. I'll find the demon that did this. And clear my name."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Pacing back and forth in my apartment, I thought, /Hiei said that he found me in the woods . . . so that's where I should look/  
  
In the woods, Youko's amazing power of smell kicked in. I sniffed the air for any trace of demon . . . Finally I picked up a familiar smell. Racing, I ran into a clearing. I gasped. It was a mirror image of me.  
  
It immediately turned back into a familiar face . . .  
  
"You!" I snarled. (A/N Kurama's pissed, not a good thing)  
  
Takimi smiled, triumph written in her face. "Me," She said coolly.  
  
Her leg had healed, but her hand was still gone. She smiled. "Might I add, it felt so lovely in your form."  
  
I growled. Then, I thought, /It makes sense now. She saw me turn into a girl, so naturally, she would know/  
  
I compressed my temper, saying calmly, "Why?"  
  
She answered in a bitter voice, "For the death of my fiancé. You killed him. You killed Karasu." (A/N O_O Karasu had a fiancée? And here we've all been thinking that he was gay! ^_^)  
  
My eyes widened. How could that creature have a fiancée and still be flirting with me at the Dark Tournament?! I closed my eyes briefly. In that second, she was gone. I looked around. Cursing, I vowed, "I'll get you back for this, Takimi . . ."  
  
Collapsing, silent tears trickled down my face. "I'm sorry, Hiei . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Hiei's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
I was in the woods. I still loved the fox. But now . . . he probably meant what he said in the woods the other night. I was just being used . . .  
  
I gave a bitter laugh, saying aloud, "After all, who could love the Forbidden Child?"  
  
Another tear gem clattered to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, it's sad . . . Please, no flamers, it'll get better.  
  
Review! 


	10. Heated Argument on Behalf of Forgiveness

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten: Heated Argument on Behalf of Forgiveness  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I slipped into Yusuke's apartment. I looked around, bored. "Magazines, magazines, magazines . . . What else does this guy have?!"  
  
I looked on the floor and sweat-dropped. "A bra. Not good."  
  
I was here to try and forget Kurama and what he did. I would for several minutes before memories of the perfect human came back. "Damn him . . ."  
  
Yusuke came in the room brightly. "Hiei, what are you . . .!"  
  
I said in a bored voice, "Looking."  
  
He scurried around the room. I blinked. Not a magazine was to be found. The bra, so carelessly thrown, was hanging in the closet. I scoffed. "What's so wrong about that? Kurama has . . ."  
  
Damn, I had to mention him. Yusuke gave me an eager look. "Kurama has what?"  
  
I shrugged it off. "He has bras, but he's half girl after all."  
  
` Kuwabara entered, holding Yukina's hand. I gasped in fury. "KUWABARA!!!"  
  
Yukina gave a sincere "o" of surprise. Then she said, "Hi Hiei! I'm wondering. Did you find out whether my brother is alive or not?"  
  
I sighed. "He's . . . alive."  
  
Yusuke sniggered. I gave him a glare, then asked my sister, in as polite a voice as I could, to leave (A/N "as polite a voice as I could"? probably murderous). Looking distantly, I said quietly, "Yusuke." Yusuke turned to me. "What?"  
  
Sighing, I said to him, "I have something to tell you, but do not repeat it to anyone else or else you are a dead man."  
  
He looked very curious. I told him about Kurama.  
  
When I finished, Yusuke said to me, "Kurama's not that kind of person. Maybe if you talked to him . . ."  
  
I wanted to, oh I wanted to soooo badly. But instead, I said, tightening my voice, ""I don't ever want to see that . . . whore . . . ever again."  
  
I heard a knock at the door. "Yusuke?" I gulped. It was Kurama. I wasn't ready to face him again. I hissed to Yusuke, "Hide me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I ran to Yusuke's house as fast as I could. As I was about to go in the room, I heard voices. ". . .And there he was, with some other guy." I stopped. It was Hiei.  
  
I heard Yusuke say, "Kurama's not that kind of person. Maybe if you talked to him . . ."  
  
I could just picture Hiei shaking his head at that. Sure enough, he said in a strained voice, "I don't ever want to see that . . . whore . . . ever again."  
  
I nearly cried out. He thought I was a whore? My heart would've broken if it wasn't Hiei talking: he happened to be a really good actor.  
  
I closed my eyes, and knocked on the door. "Yusuke?"  
  
I heard a scurrying inside the room. I guess Hiei really must hate me. /Or, he's afraid/ I added as an afterthought.  
  
I entered the room and nearly hissed. Hiei's scent was all over the room. I demanded to Yusuke, "Do you know where Hiei went?"  
  
I eyed the closet sharply, knowing that he was in there, but pretending that I didn't. Yusuke said, "Y- no."  
  
I sighed, telling him what had happened between us, knowing full well that Hiei had already related the story to him. " . . . It was Takimi, Karasu's fiancée."  
  
His eyes bulged. I sighed. "It is hard to believe."  
  
He shook it off, demanding, "Karasu had a FIANCEE?!!"  
  
I forced a laugh, then said very deliberately and loudly enough for Hiei to hear, "If you see him around . . . tell him that I love him."  
  
I swept out of the room, Hiei's scent still strong in my fox's nose.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Mall ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was here at this disgusting human entertainment facility for one thing: Kurama. I saw a crowd of girls surrounding a small area. I sighed. This has got to be it.  
  
Kuwabara the idiot was accompanying me. Kurama was slowly turning around at me . . . Tears welled up in his eyes, which he brushed away swiftly and turned around again.  
  
I hissed to Kuwabara, "Pour water on me."  
  
He looked confused as ever. "Huh?"  
  
I said again, "Water!"  
  
He dumped a bucketful of water on me. I yelled, winking, "You idiot! What did you do that for?!"  
  
Apparently, the buffoon didn't take the hint. He started to raise his voice. "Me?! You-"  
  
I hissed again, "It's an act, idiot."  
  
He looked dazed. "Oh."  
  
I took off my shirt slowly, praying for it to work . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kurama's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a splash. My eyes grew large as Hiei took his wet shirt off. I snorted. Always attracting attention. I walked over to him, holding out a towel (A/N where did the towel come from?).  
  
He took it, blinking, and thanked me quietly. Walking him into the men's bathroom, I talked to him. "What was that for?"  
  
He smirked. "For your attention."  
  
I smiled grimly. "I see."  
  
He frowned. "You're still angry?"  
  
I smiled in the same strange way. "I suppose my being a whore meant nothing?"  
  
He looked sulkily on the ground. "If you want, we could go our separate ways."  
  
I started to shake my head, but he looked up again, fire blazing in his crimson eyes. He yelled, "Just go! Get drunk or something and leave me alone!"  
  
He disappeared. I was slightly confused. What did I do wrong? I sighed. The day was going all wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Confusing? I made them separate in the end so I can make more chapters before the end. Don't hate me. Ja ne, and Review! 


	11. You're Forgiven

Story: Shuiichi One Half  
  
^_^ I can't update too fast cuz' I'm writing my other story, "Change of Body"  
  
This is the last chapter anyways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven: You're Forgiven  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I sat in the corner of a tree, my hands on my face. Why had I run away from Kurama? He was just repeating what I myself had said. In fact, he didn't even seem angry. I just misinterpreted it.  
  
I laughed bitterly. I thought it was his fault, when it really was mine. But I can't go back for forgiveness now.  
  
I jumped off the tree and walked to the mall, hoping that he was still there. I have to tell him sorry and goodbye.  
  
I stopped halfway. He was there, looking very drunk. His arm was around a Botan-ish girl, who was giggling madly. I stared at him. He noticed me. "Hiei, you're still there?"  
  
I glared. "Yes, and I hope you know that I didn't mean it literally when I told you to get drunk."  
  
He stared at me as if I was a freak. "Sorry, Hiei, why don't you jump off a bridge and leave me alone?!"  
  
He walked away, laughing loudly. I looked down, several tear gems falling to the floor. My eyes still wet, I said with hate and sorrow, "As you wish."  
  
I ran to Genkai's temple, writing a note to my sister, Yukina. After all, this was going to be the last thing I'm going to do before I died.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I was pacing in my apartment, still slightly dazed. What right did I have to talk to him as though I were some kid? Suddenly the doorbell rang. I lowered my eyes and opened the door.  
  
I gasped. It was Yukina. Tear gems were flooding the floor. She looked up angrily. I could tell she was holding back her anger.  
  
She looked up at me. "What did you tell my brother to do, jump off a bridge? Do you have a heart? He took you seriously, you know!!!"  
  
I was shocked. "So Hiei told you that he was your brother?"  
  
She handed me a note. I read it, my eyes widening. "Dear Yukina, I have a few confessions to make. First of all, yes, I do love Kurama, but he probably likes someone else. And second, these things called "pens" are so hard to use! Last of all . . . I am your brother. I thought that I should tell you this before I jumped off of the bridge, as Kurama told me to. I know that it sounds stupid, that he may have been joking . . . but there's no point to life if you get hurt all the time, is there? Hiei."  
  
She looked at me accusingly. I said, confused, "I never met Hiei. I didn't even talk to him and I most certainly DID NOT tell him to jump a bridge."  
  
Yukina told me, "The floor was flooded with tear gems. He's really hurt. I mean, he didn't even cry when his arm was severed."  
  
I said, "It doesn't matter about that. We need to find Hiei, now!"  
  
I added to myself, /It has to be Takimi. I can't believe Hiei would fall for it twice/  
  
*~*~*~*~ Road to the bridge ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I saw a woman with long, dark blue hair pass me by. I snarled, "Takimi . . .!"  
  
She grinned. "I don't believe Kurama, do you?"  
  
I yelled, "Get away!"  
  
She touched my shoulder. Frustrated, I ripped off my bandages, Warning, "Don't try me."  
  
She laughed again. Angry, I cried, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"  
  
She melted in violet flames. Smiling triumphantly, she cackled. "Finally, we'll be reunited, Karasu my love!" (A/N Sicko!!! How could anyone love that . . . thing! She must need glasses ^_^)  
  
My hands on my head, I ran to the bridge. On its sides, I whispered, "Here goes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I knew that Hiei would do as he said. Death wasn't something he was scared of. Leaving Yukina behind, I ran as fast as I could to the bridge. Along the way, I smelled Takimi's scent coming from a heap of ashes. I would have smiled if time wasn't an issue. Good, dependable Hiei.  
  
He was already on the edge! I cried out, "Hiei!!!"  
  
He turned back. I pulled him down. He thrashed in my arms, but I held onto him tight until he stopped fidgeting. My face buried in his back, I asked, "Why, Hiei?"  
  
He didn't turn around, but he answered quietly, "You."  
  
I looked up. "HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR TAKIMI'S TRICK TWICE?!!"  
  
He fell to the floor, looking baffled. "You mean that was that heap of ashes?"  
  
I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. I nodded. He hit himself three times on the head. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID . . ."  
  
He hugged me back, saying, "Does this mean . . . I'm forgiven?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes. And it means something else, too."  
  
He guessed, "That all that mushy stuff I wrote to Yukina was for nothing?"  
  
Laughing at his innocence, I shook my head. "No, Hiei. It means that I meant what I said to Yusuke. I love you, Hiei."  
  
Right after I said that, he kissed me, saying quietly, "You're forgiven too, fox."  
  
Suddenly, a male voice appeared. "What the hell?!"  
  
I gulped. It was Kuwabara. Yukina looked half shocked, half happy. She had brought Kuwabara in case things didn't work out. Yukina smiled, throwing her arms out to catch Kuwabara as he fainted.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry AGAIN to Jenny AND Jineka . . . *glare*  
  
I finished this story early because it's too tiring to type two stories at once.  
  
Review!! Jan ne! 


End file.
